Just Dance: Anime Dance Tour
Just Dance: Anime Dance Tour is an Spin-Off of Just Dance series, specially focused for all of Anime and Manga lovers, including some Video Game songs as secret songs to unlock. Song List Hatsune Miku's Songs *Caramelldansen *Levan Polkka *World is Mine *Triple Bakka Anime Songs *Dokan Dokan from Dragon Ball Z Kai *We Gotta Power from Dragon Ball Z *Limit Break X Survivor from Dragon Ball Super *Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku from Dragon Ball GT *Sono Chi no Sadame from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Great Days from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Great Days (Unit ver.) from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Aim to Be a Pokemon Master from Pokemon: The Series *V (Volt) from Pokemon: The Series XY *A Cruel Angel Thesis from Neon Genesis Evangelion *Moonlight Densetsu from Sailor Moon *We Are from One Piece *Asterisk from Bleach *Aozora no Rhapsody from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Pegasus Fantasy from Saint Seiya *Guts Guts from Toriko *Happy Crazy Box from Medaka's Box *Hero's Come Back from Naruto Shippuden *Dango Dango Dango from Clannad *Hohoemi no Bakudan from Yu Yu Hakusho *Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo from Doraemon *Tottoko no Uta from Hamtaro *Bon Appétit♡S from Blend S *Jingle Bells! (Saber Version) from Fate/Stay Night *Unravel from Tokyo Ghoul *Cha-la Head-cha-la from Dragon Ball Z *Renai Circulation Video Game Songs *Brave New World from Namco X Capcom *All The World's Stage from Project X Zone 2 *Fighting Stars from J-Stars Victory VS *Across the Border from Tatsunoko vs Capcom *Where The Wind Blows from Megaman *Hagane No Messiah from Super Robot Wars DLC Songs *Ai wo Torimodose from Fist of the North Star *Catch You, Catch Me from Card Captor Sakura *Peace Sign from Boku no Hero Academia *Sakura Kiss from Ouran High School Host Club *Pray from Gintama *Kasanaru Kage from Gintama *Bloody Stream from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town from JoJo’s Bisarre Adventure *Hare Hare Yukai from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *TOMORROW from Konosuba *Butter-Fly from Digimon Adventure *Kakushinteki Metamorufo-se! from Himouto! Umaru-chan *Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan from Sakura Wars *Gyakkou no Flügel from Senki Zesshou Symphogear *Brighter Side from Viewtiful Joe Anime *Bokura wa Ima no Naka de from Love Live! School Idol Project *Snow Halation from Love Live! School Idol Project *Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare from Love Live! Sunshine!! *Ishukan Communication from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Ambiguous from Kill La Kill *Fly Away Now from Panty & Stocking *I Want You from Panty & Stocking *Fallen Angel from Panty & Stocking *Genkai Battle from YU GI OH GX' *XTC from Witchblade *Wing Wanderer from Project X Zone Dancers Vocaloid *Hatsune Miku *Kasane Teto *Akita Neru Dragon Ball Dokan Dokan *Son Goku *Teen Gohan *Vegeta *Frieza We Gotta Power *Great Saiyaman I (Gohan) *Gotenks *Android 18 *Majin Boo Limit Break X Survivor *Goku (Ultra Instinct) *Jiren *Kefla Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku *Goku GT *Pan *Trunks Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Sono Chi no Sadame *Jonathan Joestar *Robert E.O. Speedwagon *William Zeppeli *Dio Brando Bloody Stream (DLC) *Joseph Joestar *Caesar Zeppeli *Lisa Lisa *Kars Great Days *Josuke Higashikata *Okuyasu Nijimura *Koichi Hirose *Rohan Kishibe Great Days (Unit Ver.) *Josuke Higashikata *Jotaro Kujo *Yukako Yamagishi *Kira Yoshikage Pokemon: The Series Aim to Be a Pokemon Master *Satoshi/Ash Ketchum and Pikachu *Kasumi/Misty *Takeshi/Brock *Musashi/Jessie, Kojirou/James and Meowth V (Volt) *Satoshi/Ash Ketchum *Serena *Citron/Clemont *Eureka/Bonnie Neon Genesis Evangelion A Cruel Angel Thesis *Shinji Ikari *Rei Ayanami *Asuka Langley Sohryu Sailor Moon Moonlight Densetsu *Sailor Moon *Sailor Venus *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Jupiter One Piece We Are *Monkey D.Luffy *Zoro Roronoa *Nami *Sanji Vinsmoke Bleach Asterisk *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Yoruichi Shihouin Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Aozora no Rhapsody *Kobayashi *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Elma Ishukan Communication (DLC) *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Lucoa Quetzalcoatl *Elma Saint Seiya Pegasus Fantasy *Seiya *Shiryu *Ioga *Shun Toriko Guts Guts *Toriko *Coco *Sunny *Zebra Medaka's Box Happy Crazy Box *Medaka Kurokami *Zenkichi Hitoyoshi *Hansode Shiranui *Misogi Kumagawa Naruto Shippuden Hero's Come Back *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hakate *Sasuke Uchiha Clannad Dango Dango Dango *Tomoya Okazaki *Nagisa Furukawa Yu Yu Hakusho Hohoemi no Bakudan *Yusuke Urameshi *Hiei *Kurama *Kazuma Kuwabara Doraemon Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi Hamtaro Tottoko no Uta *Hamtaro *Pashmina *Bijou *Boss Blend S Bon Appétit♡S *Maika Sakuranomiya *Kaho Hinata *Miu Amano *Hideri Kanzaki Fate/Stay Night Jingle Bells (Saber Version) *Alter Saber *Saber Nero The Fist of the North Star Ai wo Torimodose (DLC) *Kenshiro *Raoh Card Captor Sakura Catch Me, Catch You (DLC) *Sakura Kinomoto *Kero *Tomoyo Daidouji *Touya Kinomoto Boku no Hero Academia Peace Sign (DLC) *Izuku "Deku" Midoriya *Shotou Todoroki *Katsuki Bakugou *Ochako Uraraka Ouran High School Host Club Sakura Kiss (DLC) *Haruhi Fujioka *Kyoya Oototi *Takashi Morinozuka *Tamaki Suou Gintama Pray (DLC) *Gintoki Sakata *Shinpachi Shimura *Kagura *Katsura Kotarou Kasanaru Kage (DLC) *Gintoki Sakata *Katsura Kotarou *Otae Shimura *Ayame Sarutobi The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Hare Hare Yukai (DLC) *Haruhi Suzumiua *Kyon *Yuki Nagato *Mikuru Asahina Konosuba TOMORROW (DLC) *Kazuma Satou *Megumin *Aqua *Darkness Digimon Adventure Butter-Fly (DLC) *Taichi Kamiya & Agumon *Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Gabumon *Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon *Kari Kamiya & Gatomon Himouto! Umaru-Chan Kakushinteki Metamorufo-se! (DLC) *Umaru Doma *Nana Ebina *Kirie Motoba *Sylphynford Tachibana Sakura Wars Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan (DLC) *Ichiro Ogami *Sakura Shinguji *Sumire Kanzaki *Kohran Li Senki Zesshou Symphogear Gyakkou no Flügel (DLC) *Tsubaza Kazanari *Chris Yukine *Hibiki Tachibana *Kanade Amou Viewtiful Joe Anime Brighter Side (DLC) *Viewtiful Joe *Sexy Silvia *Captain Blue Jr. *Miss Bloody Rachel Love Live! School Idol Project Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (DLC) *Nico Yazawa *Hanayo Koizumi *Eli Ayase *Kotori Minami Snow Halation (DLC) *Nozomi Tojo *Maki Nishikino *Rin Hoshizora *Honoka Kousaka Love Live! Sunshine!! Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare (DLC) *Riko Sakurauchi *Hanamaru Kunikida *Yoshiko Tsushima *You Watanabe Kill La Kill Ambiguous (DLC) *Ryuko Matoi *Satsuki Kiryouin *Mako Mankanshoku Panty & Stocking w/Garterbelt Fly Away Now (DLC) *Panty Anarchy *Stocking Anarchy I Want You (DLC) *Scanty Daemon *Kneesock Daemon Fallen Angel (DLC) *Panty Anarchy *Stocking Anarchy YU-GI-OH GX Genkai Battle (DLC) *Joudai Youki *Asuka Tenjouin *Chazz Princeton Witchblade XTC (DLC) *Reiji Takayama *Masane Amaha Namco X Capcom/Project X Zone Brave New World *Reiji Arisu *Xiaomu *Saya Wing Wanderer (DLC) *Kogoro Tenzai *Mii Kouryuuji *Drei Belanos *Due Flabellum All the World's Stage *Reiji Arisu *Xiaomu *Saya *Sheath J-Stars Victory VS Fighting Stars *Monkey D.Luffy *Toriko *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki Tatsunoko vs Capcom Across the Border *Ken The Eagle *Yatterman 1 *Ryu *Morrigan Aensland Megaman Where the Wind Blows *Roll Light Modes Single Similar to previous Just Dance titles, pick a song and then the character that you're going to follow its moves at the time to dance. Dual Play along with a friend, this mode is similar to the previous JD modes. JD World Tournament Similar to Dragon Ball's Tenkaichi Budokai, you and other 7 players from around the world must participate in a dance tournament, the songs will appear randomly and depending of your results and which round you have ended your rewards will increase/decrease. Custom Dance Pick any of the dancers and put them to dance the song that you want. Example: Versus Match Pick two dancers and put them to dance to the song you want, a bit similar to previous Just Dance titles. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Just dance Category:JUST DANCE Category:Dancing games Category:Vocaloid Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Pokémon Category:Saint Seiya Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon Category:Toriko Category:Medaka's Box Category:Naruto Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Sailor Moon Category:Doraemon Category:Hamtaro Category:Blend S Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Clannad Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Project X Zone Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:E10+ Rated Category:"E10+" rated Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo switch games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Megaman Category:Mega Man Category:Spinoff Category:Spin-Off Games Category:Spin-Off Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Extra Category:Evangelion Category:Tatsunoko Category:Tatsunoko vs Capcom Category:J-Stars Victory vs Category:Hokuto no Ken Category:Fist of the North Star Category:The Fist of the North Star Category:Card Captor Sakura Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:Ouran High School Host Club Category:Gintama Category:The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Category:Konosuba Category:Digimon Category:Himouto! Umaru-Chan Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Viewtiful Joe Category:Love Live! Category:Wii Category:Kobayashi Category:Dragon Maid Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games